Sophie the Otter
Plot Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and the Maple Town kids are spending a peaceful day camping, but that night, a huge fire breaks out in the nearby forest. Using their strength, Sophie the Otter and her friends, cousins and allies put out the fire and save the animals. The next day, the group find the Dragon Balls using the Dragon Radar, and summon the wish-granting Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to restore the forest. Afterwards, Sakurako Koinuma befriends a 6 year old girl cheetah which Sophie the Otter and her allies rescued from the forest's destruction by the fire and the 6 year old girl cheetah introduces herself as Yoshiko Unbeknownst to the group, the fire was started by a space probe landing. The next morning, the space probe begins scouting the area and it is soon revealed that it was sent by a space pirate, Dasha Petrov, a 13 year old Russian girl wolf who has chosen the Earth to plant the Tree of Might. The Tree of Might absorbs the world’s energy, storing it in its fruit, and whoever eats it is granted godlike power. Dasha Petrov's North Korean minions land and create a fissure in the earth to plant the seed. In Challenge Island, Japan, Ms. Shikako Shikano recognizes the Tree of Might and warns Sophie the Otter and her friends, cousins and allies of the Earth’s imminent devastation if they don’t destroy it immediately. Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins head out and find the Tree of Might. They fire their energy attacks at it, but they don’t even leave a scratch on the Tree of Might. To make matters worse, Dasha Petrov's North Korean minions soon appear and a battle breaks out as their master watches on from their spaceship. Sophie the Otter's friends, allies and cousins attack with all they have, but it soon become apparent they are no match. Gohan, arriving on Icarus, also joins in to help his friends out. Noticing Fanny Fox in the battle, Dasha Petrov learns that she is fighting against the Land of Make-Believe and appears before her. After claiming her knowledge of Sophie the Otter, she attempts to convince Fanny Fox to join her and help her conquer Japan. Fanny Fox refuses and tries to attack Dasha Petrov, but she blocks her punch and prepares to kill her in a last-ditch attempt to get her to change his mind. Luckily, the Get Along Gang intervene and confront Dasha Petrov in an effort to save Fanny Fox. Unfortunately, Dasha Petrov tricks Montgomery Moose and his friends into catching Fanny Fox, before appearing behind them and blasting the Get Along Gang away, leaving Fanny Fox at Dasha Petrov's mercy. When Fanny Fox tells Dasha Petrov that Russia is a major threat to Japan, she decides to have a little fun and creates an artificial moon (Power Ball), before forcing Fanny Fox to look at it and go berserk. Sophie the Otter notices this and comes to help, only to be attacked by Fanny Fox in her fire princess form. Just as Fanny Fox begins to beat up Sophie the Otter in a fiery rage, Karen appears and calms Fanny Fox down with a flute. After seeing this, Dasha Petrov shoots Yoshiko with her Tokarev handgun, wounding her and causing Fanny Fox to go into a frenzy and attack Dasha Petrov. Dodging Fanny Fox, Dasha Petrov then fires her RPG rocket launcher at Fanny Fox, but Sophie the Otter pushes her out of the way, returning her to normal just in time so that the rocket misses her. Enraged at Dasha Petrov for treating Fanny Fox like this, Sophie the Otter quickly kills Dasha Petrov's North Korean minions and heads off to take on her foe. The two girls' one-on-one showdown begins and Sophie the Otter has Dasha Petrov on the ropes. However, the fruit of the Tree of Might has finally developed and Dasha Petrov grabs one, taking a bite. With the sudden surge of power, Dasha Petrov quickly turns the tables on Sophie the Otter, but Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Get Along Gang and the Maple Town kids (except Fanny Fox, who is exhausted after her fiery rage) come to her aid. As they take on Dasha Petrov, Sophie the Otter begins to form a Spirit Bomb, but the Earth barely has any energy left. While Dasha Petrov defeats the remaining heroes, Sophie the Otter fires the Spirit Bomb at her, but Dasha Petrov shoots an energy blast that destroys the Spirit Bomb and knocks Sophie the Otter out cold. Surprisingly, the energy from the Tree of Might suddenly flows into Sophie the Otter and the Spirit Bomb is recreated. Sophie the Otter confronts the 13 year old Russian space pirate Dasha Petrov and they both unleashes their final attack. Sophie the Otter's Spirit Bomb ultimately overwhelms Dasha Petrov's attack and hits her head on, sending her flying through the Tree of Might and destroying them both. Now that the Tree of Might is gone, the stolen energy is returned to Earth. With peace returned, the group enjoy another camping trip. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *Salli as Fanny Fox and Dasha Petrov *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama Transcript *(June 25, 2014) *Ms. Shikako Shikano Release Date Theatrical release by Country *United States of America: July 3, 2014 *Japan: July 7, 2018 *Canada: July 2, 2018 *Mexico: July 12, 2014 *United Kingdom: July 16, 2014 *Ireland: July 20, 2014 *France: July 24, 2014 *Spain: July 28, 2014 *Portugal: August 2, 2014 *Italy: August 7, 2014 *Germany: August 12, 2014 *Greece: August 15, 2014 *Denmark: August 18, 2014 *Norway: August 23, 2014 *Sweden: August 27, 2014 *Finland: September 3, 2014 *Israel: September 8, 2014 *United Arab Emirates: September 13, 2014 *Qatar: September 18, 2014 *Egypt: September 23, 2014 *India: September 28, 2014 *Malaysia: October 2, 2014 *South Korea: October 7, 2014 *Taiwan: October 13, 2014 *Indonesia: October 21, 2014 *Singapore: October 25, 2014 *Thailand: October 29, 2014 *Philippines: November 3, 2014 *Brazil: November 8, 2014 *Columbia: November 12, 2014 *Argentina: November 17, 2014 *Australia: November 22, 2014 *New Zealand: November 26, 2014 *Turkey: December 5, 2014 Category:2014 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Maple Town